Namikaze Naruto is My Perfect Gift
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: "Naruto yang merupakan anak tidak sah dari Namikaze Minato berusaha membangkitkan perusahaan sang ayah yang bangkrut. Dengan berbekal ketampanan dan kecerdasan Naruto mulai membangun kesuksesan. Tapi apa jadinya jika dia bertemu si manja Sasuke yang memaksa Fugaku untuk membelinya?" NaruSasu.RnR


**Namikaze Naruto Is My Perfect Gift**

 **A NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **AU/OOT/OOC/TYPO/SHONEN-AI/YAOI**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup memang tidak adil, mungkin itu yang cocok menggambarkan kehidupan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hidup sendiri dalam sebuah apartemen yang mewah, tapi ingat hanya sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun.

Dulunya dia punya seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum malaikat yang dia panggil ibu.

Namun ibunya meninggal karena sakit dan tidak ada biaya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit atau sekedar klinik. Yah itu satu tahun yang lalu saat dia tidak punya apa apa. Dia hanya punya ibu. Tapi sekarang dia memiliki segalanya namun sekarang ibunya telah tiada meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Sedangkan ayah, dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun tentang orang itu atau bahkan berharap bertemu dengannya. Karena dia terlanjur membenci sang ayah yang telah membuat hidup ibunya menderita.

Hidup tidak adil kan? Memang, jadi biasakan dirimu.

Dan untuk sekarang perlu kalian tahu, kehidupannya sudah berada di level tinggi. Dia memiliki apapun yang dia butuhkan dan inginkan. Tak terkecuali. Kalian pasti berpikir jika dia mendapatkan itu karena berjuang dengan keras, tentu saja tidak. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak perlu melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan semua ini.

Hanya dengan kesempurnaan yang ada padanya dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Jelasnya, Naruto bisa menggaet wanita wanita dari kalangan atas, dan tanpa dia mengemis harta mengalir begitu saja. Apartemen, Mobil, hingga fasilitas-fasilitas mewah lainnya bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah.

Tentu saja, apalagi sekarang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan janda kaya raya. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memiliki banyak tanah yang dibangun apartemen apartemen mewah. Wanita cantik yang pintar, namun tidak dimata Naruto, dia hanya wanita idiot.

Meski kehidupannya bisa dibilang mewah bak pangeran negeri dongeng tapi Naruto tak sebahagia kelihatannya. Dia sangat benci kehidupan menjijikan semacam ini.

Bukannya dia bodoh sampai tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan, hanya saja dia malas berpikir, dia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Jalan hidupnya tidak selancar jalan tol.

"Menyebalkan!" Naruto berdecak kesal begitu melihat ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. Di layar ponsel canggih itu tertera nama 'Hinata' yang membuat Naruto benar benar muak. Ini sudah ke-67 kalinya wanita gila harta itu menghubunginya.

Namun tidak sekalipun Naruto menggubris. Tidakkah Hinata mengerti, Naruto sudah mulai merasa bosan dengannya?

Hanya karena lusa mereka akan menikah, bukan berarti wanita itu bisa terus menganggunya. Harusnya dia bisa tenang sedikit toh sebentar lagi Naruto benar benar jadi miliknya.

Meski terdengar menyebalkan, setidaknya Naruto bisa menikmati harta yang lebih melimpah karena dia akan memiliki 60% kekayaan yang dimiliki Hinata. Menakjubkan bukan?

Naruto menyeringai senang lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk. Namun dia mengeryit heran saat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan santai Naruto membuka pesannya yang ternyata dari sang 'kekasih'.

Mata Naruto membulat kaget dengan isi pesan itu. "Tidak mungkin..."

.

 _'Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat telpon dariku, tapi aku mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin kau sudah tidur, jadi aku berharap kau membaca pesanku mungkin ini pesan terakhirku._

 _Naruto-kun aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita, bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun._

 _Tapi setelah dipikir pikir memberikan separuh kekayaanku padamu itu terlalu berlebihan karena sama saja aku 'bunuh diri'. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, mungkin saja kau akan menceraikanku lalu akan jadi gelandangan. Benar kan? Selama ini aku dibutakan oleh pesonamu Naruto-kun._

 _Tapi kini aku sadar meski aku mencintaimu tapi aku lebih mencintai uang. Terimakasih Naruto-kun atas semuanya, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, aku tidak akan mengambil seluruh fasilitas yang telah aku berikan padamu. Semuanya milikmu. Terimakasih._ '

.

"Sialan! Kenapa baru sekarang?" Naruto melemparkan ponselnya dengan kasar. Lalu dia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Semua yang dia pikirkan berubah secepat dia membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta padanya.

Wanita itu ternyata tidak sebodoh yang dia kira. Dia termasuk pintar karena mempertahankan hidupnya dari predator semacam dirinya. Wanita yang tak terduga.

 _'Aku lebih mencintai uang.'_

Kata-kata itu berputar dalam otak Naruto. Dan dia akan terus mengingatnya.

"Hah... tapi setidaknya aku lepas darimu Hyuuga tanpa harus melepaskan apa yang aku miliki sekarang." Naruto tersenyum samar lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berbaring di ranjang _king size_ miliknya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi besok ya?

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

.

 _DAAK DAAK DAAK_

.

"Huh?" Naruto terbangun dengan decakan kesal. Manusia idiot mana yang menggedor pintunya dengan keras sepagi ini?

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menghampiri pintu depan dan membukanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran ketika menatap pria berjas dihadapannya. Siapa orang ini?

"Siapa?"

"Anda Uzumaki Naruto? Putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina?" Naruto bertambah heran karena orang ini tahu nama ibunya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tolong jawab dulu pertanyaan saya." orang itu terlihat tidak sabar.

"Tunggu, kau yang terlihat membutuhkanku, bukan sebaliknya, memangnya aku peduli dengan pertanyaanmu? Jawab dulu siapa kau?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dengan angkuh.

Pria berjas itu tampak gugup, "Baiklah, saya Hatake Kakashi."

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Saya ditugaskan untuk mencari anda untuk membantu perusahaan yang kini bangkrut."

"Perusahaan apa maksudmu? Jangan libatkan aku dalam hal yang merepotkan."

"Tentu saja perusahaan ayah anda, _Namikaze's Group_ , anda adalah anak tunggal dari Tuan Namikaze Minato. Pemilik perusahaan _Namikaze's Group_."

Naruto serasa ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Apa?! _Namikaze's Group_?! Namikaze Minato?! Jangan kira Naruto tidak tahu dua hal itu! Tentu saja dia tahu. Perusahaan itu adalah yang terkaya di Jepang.

Dan Namikaze Minato dia tahu orang itu orang terkenal, tapi apa orang ini bilang? Dia anaknya? Naruto anak seorang Namikaze Minato? Jangan bilang bahwa ayah yang selama ini membuat ibunya menderita adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah orang. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Ibuku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, lalu ayahku, dia sudah mati."

"Tidak, Naruto- _sama_! Anda adalah anak dari Minato- _sama_! Anak tidak sah dari Minato-sama dan Kushina- _sama_."

Naruto menggeram pelan lalu menyeret orang bernama Kakashi itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Apa maksudmu anak tidak sah?" Naruto menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

"Minato- _sama_ pernah berhubungan dengan Kushina- _sama_ , hubungan yang mereka lakukan berada di belakang pernikahan Minato- _sama_ dan Mei- _sama_. Minato- _sama_ melakukan hal itu karena tidak mencintai istrinya, maka dari itu dia tidak punya keturunan dari istrinya. Dan adalah keturunan satu-satunya dari Minato- _sama_ dan..."

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto mendesis tajam. Kakashi mengeryit heran.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan ibuku sampai membuatnya menderita?! Jika dia mencintainya kenapa dia tidak menikahi ibuku?!"

Kakashi tersentak, "Itu karena... Minato- _sama_ tidak ingin hidup Kushina- _sama_ terancam, karena Mei- _sama_ sudah mengetahui semuanya." Naruto terdiam, emosinya sedikit mereda.

Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Minato- _sama_ tidak ingin hidup Kushina-sama lebih menderita, apalagi menyangkut anaknya, yaitu Naruto- _sama_. Minato- _sama_ sangat mencintai kalian." jelasnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam mungkinkah semua yang dikatakan Kakashi benar? Tapi tetap saja ayahnya sudah membuat hidup ibunya menderita, Naruto tidak bisa menghapus kebenciannya begitu saja.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Maksud anda Minato- _sama_?" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Dia sudah meninggal, seminggu yang lalu." Naruto merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, dia merasa kehilangan. Entah kenapa dia juga merasakan hidup kembali bersikap tidak adil lagi padanya. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Maka dari itu saya ditugaskan oleh Minato- _sama_ untuk mencari anda, dan membantu membangkitkan perusahaan lagi. Anda adalah pewaris tunggal _Namikaze's Group_."

"Kenapa harus memilihku? Istrinya masih ada kan?"

"Minato- _sama_ selalu mengamati anda dan dia yakin anda bisa melakukannya, dia percaya terhadap kemampuan anda. Sedangkan istrinya, dia sudah pergi saat tahu perusahaan sudah mengalami penurunan." jelasnya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas lalu menegakan tubuhnya.

"Saya mohon, anda mau menuruti permintaan terakhir Minato- _sama_. Dia sangat percaya pada anda Naruto- _sama_ , _Namikaze's Group_ butuh anda presdir."

Naruto menatap jendela kamarnya yang disinari matahari yang kini memantul ke wajahnya. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar.

Mungkin inilah jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaannya semalam.

"Hatake- _san_..." Kakashi tersentak pelan.

"Ha'i Naruto- _sama_!"

"Katakan, aku harus mulai darimana sekarang?"

"Naruto- _sama_..." Kakashi nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kakashi datar namun penuh keyakinan, "Bisa kita ke kantor sekarang?"

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja presdir!"

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum kemanangan yang terlihat detik ini juga dia akan berjuang dengan keras, mulai sekarang dia akan membuat ibunya bangga dan ayahnya menyesal karena tidak melihat seberapa hebatnya Naruto.

Awal yang baru untuk Naruto. Kebencian pada ayahnya sedikit terkikis karena orang itu pergi meninggalkan sesuatu yang akan berguna untuk Naruto.

 _'Inilah saatnya menunjukkan kehebatan seorang Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto pada dunia.'_

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

.

"Ayah." panggil seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ menganggumkan pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun."

"Yaa lalu?"

"Lalu?! Yaa tentu saja ayah harus menyiapkan pesta dan hadiah yang menakjubkan untukku!" pinta pemuda itu dengan nada manja.

Ayahnya terlihat masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya, "Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini, Sasuke? Hm? Sebuah pulau lagi sebagai hadiahnya dan pesta mewah di kapal pesiar?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak ingin itu, itu sudah memebosankan, ayah carikan aku hadiah yang lain, yang lebih hebat dari seluruh hadiahku sebelumnya, dan pesta harus lebih meriah dari pesta sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, _as your wish prince,_ ayah akan usahakan." ayahnya tersenyum pada sang anak yang kini bersorak bahagia.

"Hh ayah memang yang terbaik! Beruntung aku memiliki ayah! Terimakasih!" Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dengan seringai.

 _'Oh akulah yang terbaik di dunia ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu Tahun Kemudian**

 **.**

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Naruto kini menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang presdir _Namikaze's Group_. Kini dia juga mengganti margnya dengan 'Namikaze'. Bukan karena dia melupakan ibunya, tapi ini adalah caranya untuk mempermudah dalam membangun perusahaan sang ayah yang telah bangkrut.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit perusahaan itu mulai bangkit dibawah kempimpinan Naruto. Pegawainya belum banyak. Tapi Naruto selalu membuat pegawai pegawai yang tersisa bisa bekerja secara maksimal.

Umurnya baru 23 tahun. Masih sangat muda. Tapi dia sudah bisa mempimpin perusahaan ini dengan cara profesional. Sesuai kepercayaan sang ayah. Naruto benar benar bisa diandalkan.

Beberapa proyek sudah datang menghampiri _Namikaze's Group_ , meski bukan proyek besar tapi sudah bisa membuat nama perusahaan itu terangkat. Lagi-lagi hal itu karena otak cerdas Naruto, dia menggunakan kepandaiannya dalam berbicara saat presentasi dan juga pesonanya untuk menggaet wanita wanita kaya itu agar mau menyutujui kerjasama mereka. Pemuda yang lihai menjerat mangsa bukan?

"Hah... kau tidak pandai merayu mereka Kakashi." Naruto mendengus kesal membuat Kakashi bergerak canggung.

"Ta-tapi mereka sulit dibujuk Naruto- _sama_ , bahkan sebelumnya aku telah memberi hadiah pada mereka, tapi mereka tetap menolak diajak kerjasama."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah, baiklah sepertinya aku harus turun tangan, dan sebaiknya kau perhatikan caraku meluluhkan mereka." Naruto menyeringai setan. Kemudian dia dan Kakashi pergi ke perusahaan itu.

Sampai disana Naruto langsung menghadap sang presdir yang ternyata sudah tua. Awalnya dia ditolak mentah mentah tapi dia berusaha menjelaskan niatnya dengan kata-kata yang meyakinkan. Tak lupa dia menjelaskan proyek yang akan mereka rencanakan.

Kakashi yang disamping Naruto mengamatinya dengan bingung yang dia lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Apa presdirnya lakukan?

Naruto tersenyum penuh wibawa pada sang presdir dihadapannya, "Bagaimana? Apa anda setuju?"

Orang itu tampak bimbang dia hanya terdiam sambil terus berpikir. Kakashi menelan ludahnya gugup sejak tadi dia hanya diam tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi Naruto masih saja memasang wajah ramahnya. Apa ini yang disebut profesional?

"Ah, begini saja bagaimana jika anda mencoba sup yang saya bawakan mungkin ini bisa membuat pikiran anda sedikit segar?" Naruto kembali bersuara sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sup yang di taruh di dalam keranjang. Kakashi sedikit terkejut, jadi yang di dalam keranjang itu adalah sup. Pikirnya.

"Wah... apa ini tidak merepotkan?" balas sang presdir sambil menatap sup itu dengan terkejut. Naruto memang tidak terduga.

"Tidak masalah, silahkan anda coba, anggap saja hadiah." lagi lagi Naruto tersenyum. Membuat sang presdir tanpa ragu memakan sup itu. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Ini enak sekali, Namikaze- _san_!" serunya sambil terus memakan sup yang memanja lidah dan perutnya.

"Ah terimakasih." Naruto membiarkan sang presdir tua itu memakan habis sup yang dia bawakan. Setelah habis orang itu tersenyum senang.

"Enak sekali, sekali lagi terimakasih Namikaze- _san_. Ternyata anda orang yang cukup menyenangkan, saya berpikir jika bekerja sama dengan anda kita bisa saling menguntungkan." ucap orang itu membuat Kakashi menganga tak percaya lalu dia beralih menatap Naruto yang nampak biasa saja, masih terlihat ramah penuh wibawa seolah dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Hooo souka! Jadi anda menyutujuinya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ah baiklah, terimakasih banyak! Senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda." Mereka saling berjabat tangan sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah bekerjasama dalam satu proyek. Namikaze muda itu nampak tersenyum puas.

Setelab sedikit berbincang-bincang akhirnya Naruto dan Kakashi berpamitan. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar gedung megah itu. Dalam setiap langkah mereka Kakashi masih tidak paham.

"Naruto- _sama ano-_ "

"Kau pasti masih belum mengerti kenapa kita berhasil, kan?" Naruto menyeringai. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Baik, aku katakan sesuatu padamu kau harus ingat ini baik baik."

"Tentu Naruto- _sama_."

"Kau ingat sup tadi?"

"Iya, anda memberi sup itu untuk menyuap presdir itu kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Itu bukan sebuah suapan, tapi hadiah. Yah meski aku mengakui itu sebuah alat untuk menyuapnya. Tapi ketahuilah, jika kau memberinya di awal itu akan terlihat seperti suapan berbeda jika kau memberinya di akhir. Maka dia akan nampak seperti hadiah." Naruto tersenyum penuh bangga karena triknya telah berhasil.

 _'Sesuatu akan berbeda jika kau memberinya di awal atau diakhir_ ' Kakashi berusaha menancapkan hal itu dalam memorynya. Orang ini, Namikaze Naruto sangat berbeda dengan Namikaze Minato namun mereka sama sama jenius. Menakjubkan.

Sampai di gerbang perusahaan Naruto mengeryit melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang terpakir rapi diepan kantornya. Naruto yakin orang ini bukan orang biasa. Siapa? Dia tidak pernah membuat janji dengan orang penting hari ini.

Naruto langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan tergesa menuju kantornya meninggalkan Kakashi begitu saja. Namun tiba-tiba dia dicegat oleh pegawainya.

"Naruto- _sama_!"

"Ada apa?" jawab Naruto dingin.

"Ada orang yang mencari Naruto- _sama_ , dia dari perusahaan _Shimura's Group_." Naruto mengeryit kemudian terkejut. Untuk apa orang dari perusahaan besar kemari? Mengajukan kerjasama? Tidak tidak Naruto tidak boleh berpikir macam macam dulu. Bagaimanapun ini tetap mencurigakan.

"Dimana dia sekarang."

"Dia memaksa masuk ke ruangan anda Naruto- _sama_."

" _Che_!" Naruto mendecih kemudian berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Sampai diruangannya Naruto melihat laki-laki berjas hitam duduk di sofa ruangannya dengan gaya angkuh. Benar-benar _image_ orang yang merepotkan.

Orang itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto, tapi Naruto tau senyum itu senyum palsu.

"Yooo Namikaze Naruto- _san_. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." sapa orang itu dengan nada ramah yanh terkesan meremehkan. Naruto menghampiri orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa?"

"Ooo beginikah caramu menyambut tamu Namikaze- _san_?" Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Yah karena kau kelihatan seperti orang yang merepotkan."

Orang berkulit pucat itu terkekeh pelan, membuat telinga Naruto berdenging. Dia tidak suka pada manusia ini. "Aku dari S-"

"Yah aku tahu, maksudku siapa namamu? apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa menyela jadi kebiasaanmu Namikaze- _san?_ "

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, kau membuat ini terlihat rumit." Naruto sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, baru aku jelaskan." Naruto mengatur nafasnya mencoba meredam emosi lalu duduk di sofa itu menghadap si pucat yang menyebalkan.

"Katakan."

"Baik aku Shimura Sai, anak dari Shimura Danzo, kau pasti kenal kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu tujuanmu?"

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil apa yang sudah jadi hak perusahaan kami." Naruto mengeryit. "Maksudmu hak?"

"Yah hak, perusahaan ini pernah meminjam uang pada perusahaan kami. Jadi sekarang saatnya perusahaan ini mengembalikan uang kami." untuk pertama kalinya Naruto sedikit merasa terancam. Dia yakin uang yang pernah di pinjam perusahaan ini tidak sedikit.

"Berapa?"

"Kau _to the point_ sekali yah."

"Katakan saja, Shimura Sai!"

"2,5 milyar dollar."

"Apa?"

"Dua setengah milyar dollar amerika." Naruto merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau terkejut kan? Aku yakin perusahaan kecilmu ini tidak akan mampu membayarnya. Maka dari itu aku akan memberi keringanan, berikan _Namikaze's Group_ pada perusahaan kami."

"Aku menolak dan akan membayar hutang-hutang itu." balas Naruto tegas. Membuat Sai terkejut, orang semacam ini memang sulit ditaklukkan, batinnya. Namun Sai kembali menyeringai.

"Kau ternyata cukup tangguh ya, baik aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk melunasinya, kurasa 1 tahun cukup kan?"

"Satu setengah tahun."

"Kau mau aku membatalkannya?

"Baik 1 tahun aku akan melunasinya." Sai nampak tersenyum puas. " _Deal_ ,kalo begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat berjuang." Sai melenggang pergi dengan senyum palsunya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kesal.

 _'Anda menarik Namikaze-sama, sungguh menarik hatiku.'_

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

.

Nampak seorang laki-laki dengan bentuk tubuh yang tidak seperti laki-laki duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia sedang membuka akun twitternya. Dan wajahnya nampak masam.

"Sialaaaaaaaan!" teriaknya murka sambil membanting ponsel mahalnya ke lantai hingga benda canggih itu berhamburan tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang dihiasi keriput yang tidak mengurangi ketampanannya menghampiri Sasuke-sang pelaku pembantingan ponsel tak berdosa-.

"Aniki! Lihat! _Followers_ ku berkurang hari ini! Kurasa kepopuleranku menurun karena ayah belum membelikan mobil baru untukku!"

Orang itu-Uchiha Itachi-kakak dari Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya berapa orang yang _unfoll_?"

"Tiga orang."

Itachi mendengus kesal, adiknya memang super heboh. "Cuma karena tiga orang kau menyalahkan ayah? Pikiran lagi idiot sudah berapa besar biaya yang dikeluarkan ayah untuk memanjakanmu." balas Itachi dengan nada santai namun menusuk. Sasuke langsung bungkam. Memang jika dengan Itachi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. _Power_ seorang kakak memang sulit dikalahkan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesal."Ta-tapi kan-"

"Hh cukup! Berhenti kekanakan kau sudah 19 tahun, bersikaplah dewasa."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itachi menghela nafas pelan, "Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun? Berhentilah memasang wajah masam seperti itu, lebih baik pikirkan pesta dan hadiah seperti apa yang kau inginkan." Itachi nampak tersenyum lembut. Sasuke tersentak pelan, dia menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau benar _Aniki_! Aku akan memikirkannya! Terimakasih! _Aniki_ yang terhebat!" Sasuke bangkit dari sofa namun niatannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu terhenti karena melihat ponsel yang dia banting sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hm.. Aniki sebelum itu, maukah kau mengantarku membeli sesuatu?"

Itachi memasang muka malas, "Sasuke..." Sasuke membalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto yang kini terlihat semakin bekerja keras untuk perusahaannya. Ini semua karena kedatangan Shimura Sai yang menyebalkan. Ah dan merepotkan.

Saking kerasnya dia bekerja, dia bahkan melupakan tentang kesehatannya. Dalam otaknya hanya ada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Maka dari itu dia tidak berhenti bekerja. Dia harus mempertahankan perusahaan ini dan mengambil banyak peluang yang ada tanpa terkecuali.

Ini sudah 1 bulan dari tempo yang diberikan Sai waktu itu. Perusahaannya memang semakin mengalami peningkatan tapi keuntungan yang di dapat masih jauh dari angka 2,5 milyar. Naruto harus kembali memutar otaknya. Pasti ada cara lain, pasti Naruto yakin. Waktunya masih banyak.

Semakin naiknya keuntungan perusahaan milik Namikaze Minato itu naik juga kepopuleran seorang Namikaze Naruto yang kini terkenal dengan Presdir Tampan. Bahkan namanya kini terpampang di berbagai media sosial, fans fans mulai berdatangan memuja Naruto layaknya seorang _public figur_. Ketampanan dan karismanya memang sangat memabukan bagi kaum hawa maupun adam. Setiap senyum yang dia tebar selalu membuat berjuta manusia jatuh cinta padanya.

Naruto itu tampan, cerdas, penuh wibawa, profesional, dan karismatik. Tidak salah jika dia disebut . Banyak client yang memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya tapi Naruto menolak mentah mentah dia sudah tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Dia tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal tidak penting semacam itu. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Mungkin ini penyebabnya Naruto masih menjomblo.

Yah, meski Naruto tidak peduli dengan kehadiran banyak fansnya tapi mereka juga sangat membantu untuk mengangkat namanya. Sepertinya Naruto harus berterimakasih pada mereka, um atau tidak, fansnya itu bringas.

.

.

.

 **Kamar Sasuke**

.

Sasuke mondar-mandir di tengah kamarnya. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Tentu saja ulang tahunnya kurang tiga hari lagi, tapi belum ada gambaran pesta seperti apa yang akan dia adakan.

"Aku dulu tidak berpikir sekeras ini untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta." gerutunya merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Pesta mewah apa lagi kali ini? Yang bisa membuat banyak orang menganga, takjub dan memujaku.. apa-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat ponsel barunya berbunyi. Dia mendengus kesal karena gambarannya diganggu.

Tangan putih itu menggapai ponselnya. "Gaara.." ucapnya sambil membaca nama sang pengirim pesan.

 _'Sudah lihat berita hits akhir-akhir ini? Chek TL maka kau akan terkejut!'_ isi pesan itu membuat Sasuke segera membuka akun _twitter_ nya. Dan benar dia terkejut melihat _time line_ yang penuh dengan berita yang baru dia tahu. Memang akhir akhir ini dia malas membuka akun sosmednya karena dia sibuk memikirkan perayaan ulangtahunnya.

"Siapa orang ini?" Sasuke mengeryit heran melihat sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria berjas dengan rambut pirang yang... mengaggumkan? Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip menatap sosok itu.

Lalu matanya beralih ke tulisan "Namikaze...Naruto?" Dia menatap foto-foto yang tersebar di akun _twitter_ nya, sosok itu benar benar membuat perasaan Sasuke membuncah. Senyum pemuda itu sangat mempesona. Karismanya sangat terlihat, bahkan tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh foto itu.

"Hh Namikaze Naruto..." gumamnya lagi. Namun sebuah seringai terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Ayaah!" dengan masih mengamati foto itu Sasuke memanggil ayahnya. Dari jauh samar-samar dia mendengar ayahnya menjawab.

"Ayah, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan hadiahku! Pokoknya ayah harus membelikan 'boneka' ini untukku ayah! Lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya!" Sasuke semakin menyeringai. Sepertinya dia tidak butuh pesta yang terlalu megah dia hanya butuh hadiah yang spektakuler. Namikaze Naruto. _Save_!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeee! Arisuke Fuyuki bawa asupan NaruSasu fanfic buat NaruSasuFans atau Hatsuki tercinta! Sebenarnya fanfic ini udah pernah aku publish di facebook tapi karena kasian aku angkat lagi ke FFN~**

 **Kali ini edisi Sasuke asem asem manis hahahaha :v**

 **Yuhuu~ sampai jumpa next chap! Jangan lupa review ya~ *kecup basah* :v**


End file.
